


The Decision

by TeddybearLuvsSexy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Gen, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Violence, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddybearLuvsSexy/pseuds/TeddybearLuvsSexy
Summary: A decision made without anyone knowing all the facts. Something a Gryffindor usually does as they jump into action before they know all the facts. Before anyone is able to find things take a turn of events. Sadly people had to die in the result of the action.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of the characters. 
> 
> // I welcome all kinds of criticism as I am learning as I go being a writer. I give credit most of all to my friends push me into writing and delve into my imagination. This storyline was one of the second plots I been wanting to write for a long time, after with writing The Will and The Testament stories. Finally, with the courage, I went ahead wrote all three out and now published. I'm forever happy with where all three is going. I want to thank Tygercub82 who betaread for me please give her warm applause. Please check out her work. Thank you Tygercub82 much love. :) //

All rights belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of the characters. //I welcome all kinds of criticism as I am learning as I go being a writer. I give credit most of all to my friends push me into writing and delve into my imagination.//

* * *

As Hermione walked in the potions classroom, she was to meet with her secret husband. They got married in the middle of their sixth year, even though they knew the consequences would happen in the war between the light and dark. They both knew to be on the opposite sides they had to fight against each other. Only a selected few on the light side knew of Hermione’s husband and the risks he was undertaking. If he were to fail or anything befell him, it was in writing what he had gone through to help the light fight this war, just in case he didn’t survive. Luckily, the ones who did know had survived with only a few injuries.

As Hermione untied her hair and shook her head, she felt all the untension from the day release. As she shrugged her shoulders she knew the knots there were from the stress of the day, if not the whole year in itself. Looking forward to the end of the day, when she can have a full on soak in the bath, hopefully with her husband's presence. Hopefully, at the end of the day, she can have a full soak in a bath and maybe have her husband with her. 

Not knowing if her husband would be walking through the door of the classroom unharmed made her stomach fill with butterflies. She knew the ones who can say her husband played a huge part in the war are still alive and she is grateful. By meeting in the classroom she knew the risks were there for them being caught, but she knew they would be fine as they were both powerful in their magic ability. 

Hermione sat on the floor in the middle of the classroom, her heart racing as she hoped her husband was coming. She sent him a message from the pendant she was given by him as cheesy as it was a book. Though if Hermione held it in her hand she was able to open it and there a picture of themselves together, along with her husband and hers initials with their marriage date. 

Glancing up, her eyes connected with the boy who bullied and teased her for the five years at Hogwarts, then slowly fell in love with her over half a year ago. She got up and walked slowly to him as he started jogging. She did the same when they met in the middle. She jumped and Draco caught her, surprised, he didn’t drop her. She wrapped her legs around him as they both kissed each other passionately. 

Not having enough of Draco she unhooked her legs she slowly walked backwards to the potions supply closet where she toed off her shoes as she gave Draco a saucy wink. She knew she was risking it, but she didn’t care. She never felt alive until now, with their eyes still connected she gave him a flirty smile. When her hand touched the doorknob of the supply closet she turned it and as it opened, she slowly took her shirt off and disappeared into the closet. 

Draco stared with his mouth open, quick to close, as he wet his lips, he quickly unbuckled his pants and walked toward the supply closet. There he saw his wife, who was standing against the wall with only plain undergarments and her twirling a finger around her hair while she was nibbling her lip. 

When he got closer to her, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, then with a clip of his heel, the door shut behind him. Hermione stepped off the wall where they met in the middle as they stared at one another. Their eyes drank each other in,as Hermione felt Draco’s pectorals underneath her fingertips. His muscles fluttered as she felt his heartbeat against his chest she knew she couldn’t believe they were doing this. She knew she would rather her first time be in bed, but she didn’t care as long as the person she was with was the one she loved. 

Hermione was entranced by Draco’s eyes as they were dark and stormy, one of the amazing features, she fell in love with. No one knew it was one of the attributes that made her knees weak. They say eyes are the windows to the soul and Draco’s eyes were the epitome of truth in that statement. People who knew Draco would say the same. 

Slowly she rocked herself up on her toes to where she was able to reach up to Draco as he leaned down to meet her. Their lips met and fireworks went flying as their skin pressed against each other. Hermione bit softly on Draco’s lip, she felt herself get wetter from him moaning. She felt him reach down to grab her thighs as one leg curled as around his thigh. A gasp from Hermione as Draco picked her up and pushed her up against the wall. 

She groaned as her head tipped back and she arched her back as her breasts pushed up, while Draco nibbled against the sensitive flesh of her collarbone. Hermione raked her fingers through his hair as she grabbed the back of it when he tipped his head back. She licked Draco’s adam’s apple as it slowly bobbled as she trekked back to his lips. 

She felt Draco’s fingers slowly creep to her wet centre; she knew she was dripping, she groaned as a single-digit just softly slid inside. Her head tipped forward and she suckled on Draco’s earlobe. She knew she was ready, breathing out slowly, she moved back where she gave Draco a slow teasing kiss.    
  
“I’m ready,” Hermione breathed out.    
  
“Bite my shoulder if you feel any pain,” Draco whispered. 

A single nod as they shared a slow kiss together. Hermione felt Draco’s hardness as she reached down with one hand she slowly crept her hand down beneath his pants and boxers. His penis straining to be released with the help from Draco. She wrapped her hand around him, worriedly he may not be able to fit inside of her. Her fingertips didn’t even reach around though his length was quite long. Not sure if that was normal or not, as she didn’t find that in any of the books she read the previous year. 

Hermione groaned as she felt Draco’s member slowly enter her centre followed by a piercing pain which caused her to bite softly on his shoulder. 

Draco had manoeuvred Hermione to where he could hook her legs over his arms to give himself more mobility. He was slowed by Hermione’s bite on his shoulder that was caused by her feeling herself be widened as he slowly pulled her down.    
  
“Oh god, yes.” Hermione moaned out loud. 

Draco pulled her down to the base so that his member was fully sheathed inside of her. He waited patiently for her to feel comfortable as she gave him a sign, Draco went ahead and pushed her up with her help. They worked together, while Hermione moaned from the ecstasy, that Draco’s kissing and sucking on her breasts elicited. 

Hermione, feeling the tight pressure below as she knew the end would come soon, pushed herself back where she was and tugged at Draco’s hair. He stopped suckling and kissing her breasts, they stared at one another, while she was still bouncing in his arms. 

They continued to stare at one another, as she leaned down to press her forehead against Draco’s. As she closed her eyes, Draco slowed their movements, as their previous pace was agonizing. Draco pecked Hermione on the nose. 

“I love you,” Draco whispered.

Hermione opened her eyes and as she stared back at Draco, she smiled and whispered back, “I love you too.” 

Together, they stared back at one another, Hermione feeling her orgasming building. She arched up, when the knot tightened, having never felt this before, no words could describe what she was feeling. With a scream followed by a grunt from Draco, they came apart in each other's arms.

Draco slowly placed Hermione on her feet. She wobbled a bit, as she was weak in the knees. They shared a soft and slow kiss as they weren't ready to let each other go yet. Then a soft light interrupted them as it emulated the room.    
  
“Hermione, I need you to come see me as soon as possible. I am in the Headmaster office to discuss our next agenda. Do not warn others.” Shacklebot voiced. 

Hermione stared at Draco, he gave her a nod while he waited until she was stable. Together they got dressed, Hermione who finished first, watched as he buttoned up his shirt. She reached over where his belt loops were and tucked her fingers to bring him closer to her. He reached down to give a slow, soft kiss and when they separated, they smiled at one another. 

* * *

Draco, who stepped out of the supply closet, was closing the door before he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand. Before he was able to wisk his wand out, he was blasted back into the supply closet. 

His heart tattooed against his chest as he wondered if he was challenging against one of the rogue dark wizards. Once the dust settled, his eyes widened as a blue spell casted toward him, he rolled to his side. Another spell casted as he was able to get away, on his belly he shot a spell at his attacker. Not knowing if it hit or not. As he crawled toward the door he was able to see who it was attacking him. 

Once he was able to crawl out of the supply room, he glanced around, to see that two shadowy figures were standing in the front of the room. As he stood up, he shot a spell at the two figures. As one pushed the other away, the other shot a spell at him. 

When the dust cleared, Draco realized he was fighting against the wonder duo, he needed to get word to the Order. He knew Potter and Weasel were fueling to fight against him as he was there at the Manor with his aunt and parents who tortured their best friend. Another thing, Draco knew the Weasel was upset with him about his brother’s injury. Though he felt there was more to them attacking him than usual. Usually he was able to hold his own, but on this, he tried not to injure the two, as the two were his wife’s best friends. 

However, he wasn’t expecting them to go all out, especially the Weasel. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Weasel shot a spell where the cupboard with the knives was located and there Draco knew his downfall was. Two knives shot toward him from the cupboard being blasted. Both landed in his chest, another spell hit his chest when Draco flew back against the wall. His eyes stared at them, shockingly, his hand dropped to where the knives landed. He touched the blood that was slowly seeping out from the knives as he flickered it to the light. 

“Blood is just blood,” Draco whispered. 

Feet thundered, as he glanced up, he knew his breath was getting shallow. Not wanting to slip into unconsciousness just yet, his nostrils flared, as he recognized the vanilla scent. When he felt the soft fingertips caress his face, he knew his wife was with him. 

“Please,” Hermione urged. 

Draco smiled at her as he tried to open his mouth, “shh.” 

Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, he knew he wouldn’t be able to survive the wounds the knives had caused. He didn’t know how long he had and he felt his eyelids get heavy. 

“I love you,” 

* * *

Hermione knew something was wrong once she got into the Headmaster’s office. While Shacklebolt, Remus, Moody, McGonagall, Sirius, and Arthur Weasley were in a meeting on the outcome of the Malfoys along with a few other members who helped turn the war into their favor. She never expected there were more turncoats besides her husband, though maybe he helped them gain the courage to turn over a new leaf. 

“Headmaster, you need to go to the potions room. There is something wrong.”    
  
Her eyes widened, as that was where she left Draco, she knew in her gut that they were correct. Before she was able to hear more on what was going on, she ran with all her heart. Repeating in her heart that it wasn’t her husband. 

She skeeted across the floor as she slowly crept forward with her wand in front of her. Behind her were the others, who were catching up, as her eyes glanced around. She saw her two best friends, they both looked defeated, and shocked staring across from them. 

“What did you do?” Hermione whispered.    
  
When she looked at what they were looking at, her eyes widened and her hand covered her mouth. Hermione hurried over to her husband, who was bleeding out, she wasn’t sure if he could see her or not. She caressed his face as she slowly swept his hair out of his face. 

Hermione tried not to cry, as she grabbed his hand and gave him a kiss on the mouth.    
  
“You have to stay alive, you can’t leave me. You can’t leave us. Please Draco. I need you.” 

She rested her head against his, her heart thumped as she couldn’t believe it. The boys, her best of friends, did this to her husband and for that she would never forgive them. Hermione gave Draco a peck on the lips and on his knuckles. 

Hermione’s vision tunnelled straight at her best friend, Ronald and Harry, she whipped out her wand. All she saw was red; she pointed it straight at them, as everything around her faded away from her vision. She cast a spell as they both pelted away from each other, but not giving them the leeway. She pulled her left arm up causing an ice wall to form in front of him. Harry who tried to defend himself as she cast multiple spells at him along with Ron who tried to fight back. Neither of them was able to win against her and she knew that. 

In a blink of an eye, Harry and Ron were disarmed and bound on their knees, Hermione walked closer to them. They both knew Hermione was blinded with rage and didn’t see what was going on. Her hair crackled with electricity as she stepped closer to them with her wand in the air. 

Next thing they knew, Hermione slammed on her knees as her eyes rolled the back. Along with the shock of Hermione attacking them along with Harry’s godfather and best friend. Professor McGonagall and Slughorn were checking on Malfoy. Harry’s mouth ajar as last he remembered his godfather died along with Lupin who was on the floor at the Great Hall looking dead. 

* * *

Hermione was woken from the noise all around her, as she blinked everything, around her started to come in to focus. No one was by her side, as she swung her legs over the bed and she got up. As she moved the curtain to the side and stepped out. She felt like she was in the Hospital wing, curiously she wandered around the area. Madam Pomfrey was walking quickly station to station along with other people who wore white gowns with an apron that had a red cross. One skitter was coming toward her before she was able to pass, she stopped her. 

“Where can I find Draco Malfoy?” Hermione inquired. Her stomach clenched as she hoped and prayed he wasn’t dead. If he was she honestly didn’t know what to do with herself.    
  
“I’m sorry Miss. But he died a couple of days ago. He is buried by the Black lake, overlooking the grounds.” 

Hermione nodded she didn’t know what to say really, as she felt herself go in a zombie-like state. Her feet lead her, as the people all around her, just brushed by her.

When she finally arrived at the place where the Healer had told her she would find Draco, she fell to her knees. She couldn’t believe the fact her husband was actually dead, as she cupped her mouth. Tears ran down her face as she reached out to the tombstone as she laid on the ground.

Hermione stayed out there, for who knows how long, not knowing a full moon was shining up in the sky. She took her wand out and she carved out the words, “Loving husband and father,” on the tombstone and gave it a kiss. 

With a flick of her wand, she apparated to where her parent’s house stood, she went to the attic where she found luggage. She then went to her bedroom and cast a spell where everything in the room went into the luggage. Next she used a spell on the closet where it would be a portal for her to come and go when she pleases. Then she cast a spell to keep the entire house hidden from the magical and muggle world. Hermione walked out the front door where she cast one last spell where anyone and everyone magical and muggle would never find the house except for her as she is the secret keeper and to keep everyone else from finding it. 

Next, she went to Gringotts, where she withdrew all her funds and transferred it to muggle currency. Though she left it open only for certain items she wasn’t able to take with her. She also brought Griphook to place some dark spells where no one was able to open it but just her or her children alone. 

Hermione apparated to a hotel where she sold her parent’s dental office to herself with all the funds she received. She stayed there keeping to herself as she knew her former best friends Harry and Ron won’t be arrested due to their actions of the war. They will say it was self defense as her husband is a dark wizard. But the more it stewed inside of her having them getting away. She wanted to go to them, to scream at them for what they did. They would be at Sirius’ home doing who knows what. She knew she wanted to see Shacklebolt as he was the appointed Minister. But by doing that she had to go see him at Sirius' home as well as McGonagall. 

After a knock on the door, Hermione waited for the door to open where she found herself face to face with Ginny, her best friend. She had no words to say to her girl best friend as she knew if she kept quiet she wouldn’t blast her top off. Luckily Ginny accepted her inside the home and led her in the kitchen. Where she found the people she knew would be there. Her two best friends or former best friends as she was now calling them. 

The two were sitting as one was leaning against the kitchen counter, as Hermione entered they both looked at her. Shocked to see her as her old professor McGonagall stood up and went to give her a hug. Before they were able to open their mouths, she interrupted them. 

“Before you say anything I don’t want to hear anything except you agree to my terms. My terms are I take my NEWTs at Beauxbatons, then I want all the help I can get to regain my parent’s memories. Who are living in Australia and once they regain their memory I want my name to be cleared from the Wizarding World. I want no contact from anyone in the wizarding world. I also want my education transcript to be transferred to where I can gain my college degree. Along with a witch or wizard of my choosing to tutor my future children. Those are my terms.” 

The three stared at Hermione like she grew an extra head, though they didn’t know why she was being like that. 

Right when they were about to inquire as to what was going on, the two who placed her in this decision, entered the kitchen. They were laughing and cheering, not noticing Hermione in the kitchen.

“Well Shacklebolt we finally got the last of the death eaters. Malfoy being dead and his father being in jail, Bellatrix dead, Rabastian and Rudlphous caught and arrested. We all can sleep at night saying no rogue dark wizards are out there.” 

Hermione’s eyes twitched as she tried to control her breathing as all she wanted at that moment was to put them both 6 feet or 10 feet under for what they did to her husband. She knew they didn’t know but that was the thing. They never think, they always acted before they thought of the consequences. Even if it was after the war they didn’t have to murder Draco they could have subdued and arrested him. Her heart raced as she glanced up her eyes connected with McGonagall.

“We agree with your terms, we will contact you once everything is completed.” 

Everyone turned to McGonagall inquiring about what was going, but before they looked up to see Hermione she had already disappeared. 

  
  


* * *

Five years later… 

Draco stared out at the window of the Manor, he was so pissed off, in rage more like it. His wife, the girl he fell in love in his sixth year at the age of 16 was dead. She died from an automobile accident along with her parents involved with the crash. His heart says otherwise that she was still alive and out there somewhere. He knew it was a mistake for not letting Potter and Weasley on the plan of him being undercover. He told them in the beginning something bad was going to happen, but they didn’t believe him. 

Potter and Weasley tried to be friends with him, but he couldn’t do it as they reminded him so much of his late wife. They do come in off and on to check how he is doing especially their wives though the only one who actually blended his cold heart was Red. Even the wonder gorillas gave him the run of his money as they brought him out of his darkness at times. Red, she, didn’t bother him as much as her husband and brother did, but overall she knew his boundaries. 

His parents were shocked to hear that he was married and widowed at the same time after they realized he was alive. His father, Lucius, helping the Order and the Ministry to find the last of the dark wizards came upon him for his discovery. Draco was alive and well and he was an undercover also helping in bringing in dark wizards. They had a small reunion as it went south as Draco revealed he had a wife who his parents sadly told him. His wife, Hermione Jean Granger, died in an automobile accident in Australia. 

They didn’t even try to explain to her the details of his death. All they told him was Hermione fought with her best friends and her magic went haywire that she fell unconscious. They had her rest at the Medical Wing with Madam Pomfrey. However, they were surprised by her telling them she was heading to Australia to find her parents. Before they were able to explain in great detail what happened in the following events she disappeared. No one was able to locate her until their contact at Australia Ministry that she arrived safely along with gaining her parents' memory. And that was the last Draco heard of his wife, he wasn’t even able to gain the rings he gave to her. His heart was in a turmoil of the pain and ache of missing and hurting for his wife. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> // I welcome all kinds of criticism as I am learning as I go being a writer. I give credit most of all to my friends push me into writing and delve into my imagination. I want to thank Tygercub82 who betaread for me please give her warm applause. Please check out her work. Thank you Tygercub82 much love. :) // I really hope you like this story as it was awesome to writing it out. Let me know what you all think. I'll take positive and negative feedback to help me grow as a writer. :)


End file.
